


Science Boyfriends and Suicidal Thoughts

by Siubhantheelfninja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhantheelfninja/pseuds/Siubhantheelfninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Boyfriends and Suicidal Thoughts

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out."

*Knock, Knock*

"Go away" mumbled Bruce. He just wanted to be alone and he's already made a fool of himself once today. He had admitted to having attempted suicide in front of all the other Avengers. He let his anger get the best of him, and it was just luck that the other guy didn't show up. He had ran off to his prison cell of a room and started crying, just like and angst ridden teenager after they got home from school. He just couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle himself. He hated himself. He was a monster, and because of that, he should die. But he can't, and it was bullshit.

Tony had pleaded enough, but he just wanted to at least make sure Bruce was okay. He wanted to do much more than that though, He wanted to hug him, and hold him, and never let him go. He wanted to tell Bruce that he loved him with all of his heart and wished with all of his might that Bruce could see himself the way Tony did. Although, Bruce wasn't gay, was he? 

Tony made Jarvis open the door and almost didn't see Bruce at first. He was sitting in the corner of his room, behind his bed, with his face buried in his hands, and his knees brought up to his chest. Tony's heart broke to see Bruce look so broken and vulnerable. Bruce had always been the indestructible one that could never break. But that Bruce was gone, and for all Tony knew, that Bruce was never there, he was just an illusion.

Tony cautiously wrapped his arms around Bruce. He was afraid that Bruce would yell at him, or tell him to go away, but he didn't. He just sat there, silently crying. Tony wasn't even sure Bruce was with him anymore until he started to let go and Bruce flinched. Tony stayed with Bruce, telling him everything that Bruce wasn't able to tell himself and the moment, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
